


L'offense au soleil

by kengyuusei (shukimo)



Series: Les îles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/kengyuusei
Summary: Sur l'île des Esprits, les élus peuvent communiquer avec la Nature, avec qui ils vivent en parfaite harmonie. Ce qui n'est pas au goût de certains — en plus d'être convoité par d'autres.
Series: Les îles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033647
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rien dans cette histoire n'est libre de droits, y compris les illustrations, qui sont la seule propriété de l'auteur et ne peuvent être utilisées où que ce soit/par qui que ce soit/pour quelque raison que ce soit.
> 
> Textes épars sur l'île des Esprits pour comprendre Kelcidi (en lien avec La part du feu et Le venin des étoiles).

_Kelcidi, 16 ans auparavant_

Avec déférence, le Premier Guérisseur s’agenouilla devant la centenaire.  
— Vénérable, je crois qu’on L’a trouvé. Je crois qu’Il est né.  
La Grande Conseillère leva derechef les yeux de la carte du ciel qui étalait la nuit devant elle.  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
— C’est la chamane du clan du Nord-Est qui l’a perçu durant la grossesse. Ils ont immédiatement initié le voyage, mais c’est loin. Et en cette saison, le trajet est pénible. Il leur a fallu plusieurs mois pour arriver. Entre-temps, le travail avait commencé. Ils nous ont trouvés de justesse.  
  
La vieille dame observa Khloro un instant, sans se départir de son calme, puis se leva de son siège pour marcher vers la fenêtre.

Le silence s’étira.

À l’extérieur, la neige tombait dru sur les pins qui perdaient peu à peu leur couleur.

— Est-ce qu’Il est en bonne santé ?  
Toujours à terre, le Premier Guérisseur déposa le front sur ses poings joints.  
— Il vit, Vénérable. C’est déjà beaucoup pour un bébé aussi fragile.  
— Dans quel état est-Il ?  
— Très faible. Il pèse le poids d’une plume. Il bouge à peine. Il ne crie pas, n’ouvre pas les yeux.  
La vieille femme hocha la tête.  
— Ses pouvoirs seront multiples, et grands.

  
Khloro s’inclina plus encore vers le sol, comme écrasé par le bonheur de la nouvelle, et la Grande Conseillère se tourna soudain vers lui.  
— Et sa mère ?  
Le visage qui s’assombrit révéla la réponse.  
— Elle va mal. La route a été très longue, comme je vous le disais, et elle en a souffert. En plus, l’accouchement a été particulièrement pénible. Elle est à bout de forces ; elle perd énormément de sang.  
  
La centenaire ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle reporta son attention sur le paysage au-dehors durant de lentes minutes, observant les flocons qui s’écrasaient mollement contre la vitre avant de se changer en gouttes et de glisser sur toute la hauteur du carreau.

Enfin, elle reprit la parole. Son reflet vigilant fixait l’homme toujours à genoux derrière elle.  
— Prenez grand soin de Lui. Et dès qu’Il est transportable, amenez-Le ici. Je vais faire réunir le Grand Conseil, que nous soyons prêts à L’accueillir si vraiment, c’est Lui.  
— Vous n’aurez aucun doute. Moi-même, je l’ai senti.  
Les mains nouées dans son dos, entre ses longues tresses blanches, la Grande Conseillère approuva.  
— C’est bien. C’est ce qu’il nous fallait.

Après avoir, une fois de plus, presque posé son front sur la pierre, Khloro amorça un mouvement pour se remettre debout.  
— Si vous le permettez, je retourne là-bas. Et la mère…  
— Ne la sauvez pas.  
Il ouvrit des yeux désarçonnés à l’interdiction.  
— Vénérable ?  
  
Dans le glissement de sa longue robe, la Grande Conseillère fit un tour sur elle-même pour lui faire face.  
— C’est plus simple s’il n’y a aucune attache.  
Khloro baissa les yeux et consentit — qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ?  
— Comme vous le souhaitez.

Son regard d’aigle fiché dans la nuque courbée, la Grande Conseillère conclut d’un ton paisible, qui n’admettait pourtant aucune suite à la conversation :  
— Les Esprits t’en sauront gré.


	2. Eran, l'Élu




	3. Dompter l'Océan

_Kelcidi, 16 ans plus tard_

La Grande Conseillère, en manteau de pluie, entra dans la chambre où la lumière matinale l’avait précédée.  
— Il est l’heure d’y aller.  
Vêtu d’un pantalon en lin clair, Eran se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis.  
— Je suis prêt.  
  
Depuis longtemps : il n’aurait sans doute pas dormi sans la décoction apaisante qui, chaque soir, le faisait glisser vers un sommeil sans rêves. On lui avait annoncé la veille qu’ils voyageraient aujourd’hui vers l’ouest pour aller à la rencontre des populations locales. Il n’en savait toutefois pas plus, car c’était le Conseil qui prenait toutes les décisions et lui donnait les informations au fur et à mesure qu’elles lui étaient utiles.

La vieille femme s’approcha de lui et dégagea derrière son épaule les longues mèches de cheveux qui cascadaient jusqu’à son nombril. En superposition du cœur, l’idéogramme de l’Impatience palpitait sous la peau pâle. Les sorties étaient rares et chacune représentait donc un événement.  
  
— Nous ne te l’avons pas dit pour ne pas que tu te tourmentes à l’avance, mais le feu a ravagé des habitations dans le clan que nous allons visiter.  
L’idéogramme se transforma en un autre symbole _. Choc_ , tandis que les yeux bleu et vert s’élargissaient. Puis, tout de suite, _Inquiétude_.  
— Est-ce qu’il y a beaucoup de dégâts ? Des blessés ?  
— Oui.  
_Tristesse_. Le visage mobile d’Eran s’assombrit sous les fils d’or qui tombaient du disque solaire apposé sur son front.

La Grande Conseillère lui souleva le menton.  
— Tu peux encore les sauver.  
_Espoir_. _Crainte_. _Nervosité._  
— Je ferai de mon mieux.  
Elle lui sourit et, ayant lu l’émotion dont sa phrase était la pointe émergée, le rassura :  
— Les Esprits sont toujours avec toi.  
_Gratitude_. _Espoir_. _Nervosité._ _Espoir_. _Impatience_.

* * *

Lorsqu’Eran descendit du coupé sous la bruine, les Conseillers l’avaient devancé, comme d’habitude. Tout autour des Anciens, placés en deux rangées de part et d’autre de son chemin, les gens étaient agenouillés, dos aplati au maximum, front contre terre. Il sourit gentiment en guise de salut, mais personne ne le vit, puisque personne ne le regardait.

L'adolescent se dirigea sans hésiter vers les maisons disloquées dont les morceaux noircis s’entassaient sur le sol. Aux quatre coins, de gigantesques troncs calcinés, développant d’énormes branches qui avaient servi de charpente aux habitations, semblaient avoir été tordus par la douleur de l’incendie.

Eran plaça une paume à plat contre le bois blessé et ferma les paupières.

Très vite, ses doigts décorés de bagues se nimbèrent de vert tendre. La Grande Conseillère expliqua aux membres du clan, qui osaient maintenant des regards en coin émerveillés par-dessus les brins d’herbe :  
— L’Esprit de la Végétation lui prête sa force.  
Tous les fronts touchèrent à nouveau le sol, révérence extrême envers celui que tout ce qui faisait la Vie avait béni, et qui venait leur faire la grâce de son pouvoir aujourd’hui.

Indifférent à ce qui se passait dans son dos, l’Élu avait appuyé son visage contre l’un des troncs. Les paupières toujours closes, il paraissait murmurer des encouragements à voix basse, tandis que le halo vert qui l’entourait s’enroulait autour des branches, de plus en plus haut — jusqu’à auréoler l’intégralité de la maison brûlée.

Comme attirée par son énergie, la sève réapparut à la base de l’arbre, gommant le noir laissé par le brasier, le remplaçant par une palette de marron veiné de vert. La sève poursuivit sa grimpée, dépassant le sommet du crâne d’Eran, filant vers l’extrémité des plus petites branches. Au fur et à mesure de sa montée, les feuilles renaquirent.

Bientôt, les quatre arbres en carré furent à nouveau couverts d’un feuillage clair, éclatant de vie.

Eran ouvrit ses yeux vairons et déposa un baiser léger sur le tronc avant de s’en écarter. Les villageois l’observaient, les regards emplis d’extase.

Leur chef s’inclina profondément :  
— Astre Sacré, merci au nom du Clan du Golfe.  
— Je suis heureux d’avoir pu vous aider, répondit-il de sa voix douce.

Déjà, les gens se relevaient, s’approchaient pour tenter d’admirer l’Élu de plus près. Sur un mouvement de doigt de la Grande Conseillère, les Anciens l’entourèrent comme une barrière qui tenait le reste du monde à l’écart.

La vieille femme promena son regard de faucon sur l’assemblée avant de demander :  
— Où est l’élu de ce clan ?  
— Je suis ici, Vénérable.  
Une toute jeune fille s’avança, la nuque courbée.  
— S’il y a une chose à propos de laquelle tu as une question pour l’Élu, une chose avec laquelle il peut te prêter assistance, tu auras la chance de lui en parler lorsque nous aurons été voir les blessés.  
— Merci, Vénérable.  
Elle salua jusqu’au sol sous les yeux très intéressés d’Eran.

La Grande Conseillère saisit toutefois le coude de l'adolescent d’une main ferme.  
— Viens. Les blessés t’attendent.  
Le visage mobile de l’Élu se couvrit d’inquiétude, tandis qu’il se laissait conduire vers l’habitation dans laquelle on avait réuni ceux qui avaient été pris dans l’incendie — et qui lui avaient survécu.

* * *

— Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?  
— Phéla, Astre Sacré.  
— Moi, je m’appelle Eran.  
  
L’élue du Clan du Golfe s’enhardit à lever les yeux vers l'autre adolescent. Ils devaient avoir le même âge ou presque, mais la différence de pouvoirs entre eux était inexprimable. Pourtant, face à elle, Eran souriait comme s’il allait lui proposer de partir en promenade. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que l’Élu soit si jeune, si mince, si blond, si — si peu intimidant, si peu le reflet de sa puissance.

— Tu es l’élue de l’Océan, n’est-ce pas, Phéla ?  
— Oui… J’ai succédé à Olchos qui est mort le mois dernier.  
— C’est très triste ; je suis désolé.  
— Il était très vieux, Astre Sacré, osa la jeune fille, surprise par l’affliction dans la voix de son vis-à-vis.  
— C’est toujours triste quand même, répondit Eran.

La Grande Conseillère, qui écoutait l’échange, jugea bon d’intervenir :  
— Nous allons bientôt devoir repartir ; le temps presse.  
Eran hocha la tête docilement tandis que la centenaire s’enquérait, son attention à présent tournée vers Phéla :  
— Qu’as-tu à demander à l’Élu ?  
  
Phéla tordit ses mains.  
— Voilà, Vénérable, je… J’ai succédé à Olchos, mais j’ai l’impression de n’avoir pas tout appris, pas tout compris. Je ne parviens pas à dresser les vagues ; je ne parviens pas à les empêcher de détruire le rivage.  
— Comment ça ? demanda Eran, intrigué.  
— L’Océan s’avance toujours plus depuis qu’Olchos est mort, expliqua Phéla. On a beau reculer les bateaux, les maisons ; il continue à grignoter la terre. Il ne m’obéit pas ; il refuse même de m’écouter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et…  
Elle jeta à l'Élu un regard comme une bouteille à la mer.  
— J’ai l’impression que le clan me retire peu à peu sa confiance ; j’ai l’impression d’avoir tout à fait perdu celle de l’Océan.  
Eran la rassura néanmoins d’un sourire.  
— Je suis sûr que non. Emmène-moi au bord de l’eau ?

Phéla précéda donc l’Élu et la Grande Conseillère jusqu’au rivage. Derrière eux venaient la barrière des Anciens, puis les villageois curieux, déférents. Ils s’arrêtèrent tous à la lisière d’un chemin qui plongeait directement sous les vagues.  
— Il n’y a même plus de plage, Astre Sacré. Il a tout recouvert. Avant, le sable s’étendait très loin devant.  
Les yeux brillants, Eran lui sourit simplement.  
— C’est la première fois que je vois l’océan !

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, l'Élu fit un pas vers l’eau ; son aura, cette fois, était bleue. Aussitôt, la vague s’ouvrit en deux, puis la prochaine, suivant la progression d’Eran vers le large. L'adolescent s’arrêta soudain. Il se tourna vers Phéla et s’écria d’une voix qui transperçait à peine celle de l’eau :  
— Il teste juste ta volonté. Viens !  
Il tendit le bras vers la jeune fille abasourdie.

Reprenant ses esprits, cette dernière le rejoignit en courant le long de son sillage, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

L'Élu lui prit alors la main.  
— Concentre-toi sur lui, comme moi.  
Phéla fit de son mieux, mais il était difficile de détacher son attention d’Eran pour l’attacher à quoi que ce soit d’autre, tandis qu’ils continuaient à s’avancer vers ce qui était devenu la haute mer au fil des mois. Sur leur passage, l’eau se retirait sur toute la longueur du rivage, découvrant une pente douce parsemée de chemins, de restes de maisons, de reliques de jardins, puis enfin de la plage d'origine.

— Dis-moi où tu veux l’arrêter ?  
Phéla regarda autour d’elle : le sable mouillé piqueté de coquillages. Plus loin la terre gorgée de sel, jusqu’au groupe qui les attendait — si distants qu’elle ne distinguait plus que des silhouettes.  
— Je crois qu’ici, c’est bien, Astre Sacré ?  
— D’accord.

Partant d’Eran, qui ferma les yeux et écarta les bras, une ligne azur, très brillante, fusa de part et d’autre de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, délimitant le territoire de l’eau de celui de la terre.  
— Il n’ira plus au-delà, maintenant. Tu n’as plus besoin de t’inquiéter.  
Les vagues, en effet, clapotaient devant eux, se cassant mollement contre un mur invisible à leurs pieds.

— Astré Sacré, c’est… Je…  
Bouche bée, Phéla réalisait à peine le prodige duquel elle venait d’être témoin. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire sa vénération, ni sa gratitude.  
— Je suis très content d’avoir vu l’océan. Merci, Phéla !  
  
L’Élu regardait le large avec des yeux émerveillés par l’immensité bleue. Sans se tourner vers elle, il murmura :  
— Tu dois lui parler fermement, mais gentiment, tu sais. C’est ton allié, pas ton ennemi. Il n’y a pas besoin de se dresser contre lui. Mais il a son caractère, alors il faut lui montrer le tien.

Il pivota vers la jeune fille, souriant, lumineux, même si le halo de son énergie s’était évanoui.  
— Je me demande si je verrai un jour ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté de l’eau. Mais je crois que le Conseil voudrait rentrer. Il faut retourner auprès d’eux.  
Phéla eut beaucoup de difficultés à briser l’instant. Pourtant, elle finit par agréer.  
— Bien sûr, Astre Sacré.

* * *

Dès qu’ils furent installés dans le coupé, la Grande Conseillère se pencha sur Eran, assis face à elle, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre du véhicule. D’un mouvement rôdé par des années de pratique, elle ouvrit la tunique du jeune homme et la fit glisser de ses épaules.

Sous la peau pâle qui protégeait son cœur, l’idéogramme était maintenant celui du Rêve.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils, se promettant en son for intérieur de ne plus jamais laisser l’Élu seul en compagnie de l’un de ses semblables.


	4. Ils arrivent

_Kelcidi, un an plus tard_

— Xhel.  
Lorsque Xhel se retourna à l’appel essoufflé, Agthi se tenait déjà devant lui dans le jardin, enveloppée du grand manteau qu’elle ne quittait pas. Le tissu noir paraissait plus élimé que jamais, et Xhel sut qu’il n’y avait pas que sa vision qui en était responsable.

La forme encapuchonnée plia vers lui comme un roseau sous la tempête, tandis qu’Agthi posait sa main gantée sur son bras.  
— Ils arrivent.  
Sa voix vibrait sur la gamme de l’angoisse ; ses doigts tremblaient sous le coton.  
— Tu es sûre ?  
— Oui. Tu ne sens pas ?  
Elle bascula son visage voilé vers l’arrière pour prendre une profonde inspiration.  
— J’ai déjà la tête qui tourne un peu. Il y a eu trop de plantations en trop peu de temps.

Elle se rapprocha encore, et Xhel la laissa faire. C’était la seule dont la proximité ne le dégoûtait pas, puisque non seulement il ne voyait rien d’elle, derrière le tissu qui couvrait son corps des pieds à la tête, mais qu’en plus, il n’avait même jamais posé les yeux sur sa peau. Son cerveau n’était donc parasité d’aucune image de chair en lambeaux, d’os à nu, lorsqu’elle se trouvait face à lui. Agthi n’était qu’une silhouette sombre d’étoffe déchirée, sans orbites, sans chicots, sans putréfaction.

Beaucoup dans le clan songeaient que si elle dissimulait son apparence, c’était parce qu’elle était laide à l’extrême, défigurée, brûlée, déformée, et tous l’imaginaient repoussante sous son voile intégral. Mais pour Xhel, tout avait un autre sens.

— Cache-toi.  
Le débit d'Agthi était haché, alors qu’elle crispait ses doigts sur le poignet de son vis-à-vis.  
— C’est aussi pour nous qu’ils viennent. Il ne faut pas qu’ils te trouvent. Sinon, ils t’emmèneront dans leurs prisons.  
Elle eut comme un hoquet.  
— C’est peut-être pire que la mort, et ils ne pourront pas te tuer.  
Elle relâcha la pression et fit un pas en arrière.  
— Il paraît que l’Élu et le Conseil ont pu fuir dans les montagnes. Tout le monde s’enfuit. Mais toi… Cache-toi, Xhel. Ou ils te prendront.

Sans prévenir, elle jeta ses bras autour des épaules de son ami et leurs poitrines s’entrechoquèrent le temps d’une étreinte d’adieu, rapide comme l’urgence et la probable progression des armées de Naran.  
— Que les Esprits te protègent.  
Sans un mot supplémentaire, Agthi disparut, laissant Xhel désemparé.


	5. Agthi




	6. Xhel




	7. Dehors

_Quelques mois plus tard_

— Je voudrais sortir, s’il vous plaît.  
La Grande Conseillère leva les yeux de son livre le temps de répondre à l'Élu.  
— Non.  
Son ton n’admettait pas la moindre contradiction. Cette fois, pourtant, Eran insista faiblement.  
— Je vous en prie. J’ai besoin de sortir un peu. Juste respirer, prendre le soleil…

Après quelques secondes, la vieille dame ferma le manuscrit et quitta son siège. Elle s’approcha de l’Élu, recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, les genoux entre les bras et les cheveux en cascade tout autour. Le visage très pâle de l’adolescent était levé vers elle, et ses yeux singuliers l’imploraient avec toute l’énergie qu’il était parvenu à rassembler dans son état d’épuisement.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Elle écarta des deux mains les jambes repliées du jeune homme, qui ne lui résista pas, puis ses longues mèches devenues presque blanches — comme les siennes. _Abattement.  
_ — Ce n’est pas possible ; je te l’ai déjà dit. Tu es mieux ici.  
— Mais pourquoi ? Vous voyez bien que je ne vais pas bien. Vous savez que j’ai besoin de la Nature… Vous savez que je m’affaiblis.  
 _Doute._  
L’inquiétude peignit le visage lisse d'Eran, l’assombrit.  
— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous me le diriez, n’est-ce pas, s’il y avait un problème ?  
 _Doute._ _  
_  
Avec un claquement de langue exprimant son déplaisir, la Grande Conseillère saisit le menton d’Eran entre deux doigts d’acier. Il ne put masquer un tressaillement de douleur, ni se dérober au regard perçant. Mais il ne pouvait de toute façon rien lui dissimuler.  
— Je t’ai déjà tout dit. C’est mieux que tu restes à l’intérieur du château. Bien sûr que tout va bien ; tout va pour le mieux. C’est pour ça que tu peux te permettre de te former ici. Mais dehors, il n’y a presque pas d’air. Nous sommes en altitude dans les montagnes, très haut. Tu ne pourrais pas respirer même si c’est ce que tu cherches.  
 _Incompréhension._

— Mais pourquoi être venus jusque ici ? Je ne me…  
La centenaire soupira.  
— Cela aussi, je te l’ai déjà expliqué. C’est une question d’énergie. Tes pouvoirs se décupleront davantage ici, même si tu passes par une période d’acclimatation pendant laquelle ils décroissent. Cela forge ta volonté ; il ne tient qu’à toi d’y remédier.  
Sa voix s’aiguisa encore, comme son regard, et les deux transpercèrent l’Élu de part en part.  
— Tu te lamentes de t’affaiblir et cherches des échappatoires au lieu de faire face, de te concentrer pour devenir fort. Tu penses à toi au lieu de penser à ton peuple, à ton île qui comptent sur toi. Tu me déçois.

L’idéogramme changea en même temps que le chagrin éclaboussa les yeux d’Eran. _Honte._  
— Je suis désolé, je…  
Elle le coupa comme un nouveau coup de lame.  
— N’ai-je pas toujours pris soin de toi ? Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? T’ai-je jamais donné une seule raison de douter de ma sagesse ?  
 _Culpabilité._   
Eran essaya de baisser la tête, mais la vieille dame ne le laissa pas cacher sa gêne, sa main devenue un étau. Il n’y avait ni possibilité, ni motif de fuite, c’était vrai.  
— Non, Vénérable… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

La Grande Conseillère se pencha alors davantage, l’expression un peu radoucie.  
— Le pouvoir qui est le tien, l’honneur qui t’a été fait… Tout cela demande des sacrifices, du courage. Ce courage, tu l’as en toi, immense. Et du haut de mon expérience, je suis là pour t’aider, te protéger. Je ne pense qu’à ton bien-être, qu’à l’idéal. Alors, écoute-moi toujours.  
  
Il n’y avait aucune trace d’ombre dans les grands yeux d’Eran, purs comme les lys, purs comme son cœur qui avait assimilé dès le départ qu’il n’apprendrait jamais à mentir.  
— Oui, Vénérable.  
 _Réassurance. Confiance._

La Grande Conseillère le lâcha enfin, visiblement satisfaite. Elle pointa l’index contre la poitrine mince et dénudée ; son ongle toucha sa peau.  
— Enfant, depuis que tu es né, je consacre ma vie à prendre soin de toi.  
 _Culpabilité. Gratitude. Amour._  
— Merci, Vénérable ; merci pour tout.  
L'Élu attrapa la main parcheminée, sur laquelle il déposa un baiser infusé de reconnaissance comme d’affection.

La vieille femme fit un geste du doigt à l’intention de Khloro, posté à côté de la porte, avant de déposer sa deuxième main sur les cheveux d’Eran pour les caresser.  
— C’est l’honneur de mon existence, Astre Sacré.  
 _Gratitude. Amour._

Le Premier Guérisseur, qui s’était éclipsé à l’ordre muet, s’approcha d’eux avec une tasse en grès et un salut.  
— Astre Sacré, votre thé.  
L’Élu lança un nouveau regard interrogatif à la Grande Conseillère. _Dégoût._ Cette dernière hocha toutefois la tête ; le jeune homme prit le récipient avec sa docilité retrouvée, sans oublier de remercier celui qui le lui avait apporté. Il but ensuite le breuvage amer en grimaçant, sous les yeux attentifs de Khloro, debout très près de lui.

Le guérisseur tendit les bras pour récupérer le corps sans force et inconscient d’Eran lorsque la décoction sédative eut fait son effet. _Sommeil._ _Oubli._

— Porte-le dans sa chambre. Je vais renforcer la barrière d'énergie autour du château.  
Khloro acquiesça, l’adolescent endormi, léger comme une plume, contre son torse.  
— Comme vous le souhaitez.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

En chien de fusil sur le lit, Eran déplia ses membres gourds avec une prudence de personne âgée. Il bascula sur le dos, maladroitement. Le mouvement lui donna l’impression de chuter de très haut, quand bien même il se trouvait étendu à plat sur le matelas.

Il tanguait dans sa tête, l’esprit perdu au milieu du brouillard. Il ne retrouvait plus le chemin de sa conscience au milieu des débris de ses pensées. Et il se sentait sans force, incapable de chercher à rassembler quoi que ce soit.

Chaque matin, il lui semblait que le chaos cotonneux dans son cerveau s’aggravait. Les souvenirs des jours précédents n’étaient plus que des bribes qui se délitaient encore en filaments minuscules. Qu’avait-il fait la veille ? Avant de s’endormir ?

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond où la seule fenêtre, scellée, découpait un bout carré de ciel. Parfois, des nuages passaient, mais il ne pouvait pas les atteindre. C’était comme si une barrière invisible emballait la pièce.

Inextricablement liée aux Esprits de la Nature, sa vie s’anémiait d’en être coupée depuis trop de temps. Pourquoi la Grande Conseillère avait-elle voulu l’amener ici, dans ce château aux allures de prison, à la cime d’une montagne déserte ? Privé d’air, de soleil, d’étoiles, d’eau, de végétation, l’Élu ne se régénérait pas — il fanait. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ici, loin de l’humus et du vent.

Eran avait essayé de se montrer plus fort pour ne pas décevoir son peuple qui croyait en lui. Pour ne pas non plus décevoir celle qui, à chaque instant depuis sa naissance, avait pris soin de l’enfant des Esprits. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à trouver en lui-même ce dont il avait été dépouillé. À chaque regard désapprobateur, il s’en voulait terriblement de trahir toute une existence d’attention et de confiance à son égard. Peut-être n’était-il pas celui qu’ils avaient tous espéré.

En perdant ses pouvoirs, puis ses forces, l'Élu perdait aussi l’affection de la Grande Conseillère. Auparavant toujours à ses côtés, elle venait à présent rarement le voir. Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées à somnoler ici, et il lui semblait que ses périodes d’éveil diminuaient sans cesse. La vieille dame venait, brossait ses cheveux, lui tenait un peu la main tout en répondant à ses inquiétudes de plus en plus grandes par des remontrances de plus en plus fermes. Ensuite, le Premier Guérisseur lui tendait une tasse ; il buvait un thé, et son esprit retombait dans l’oubli très solitaire qui l’engluait.

* * *

Le regard toujours rivé sur le ciel d’un bleu tirant vers le blanc, aujourd’hui exempt de nuages, Eran agglomérait peu à peu les fragments épars de sa lucidité.

Soudain, quelque chose passa de l’autre côté de la vitre.

Ensuite, une deuxième feuille se déposa sur le verre, orange en son centre, marron le long de ses bords craquelés.

L’adolescent se redressa sur un coude et fronça les sourcils sous son diadème solaire. Il était sûr, au milieu de sa brume, qu’on lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait pas d’arbres ici, si haut sur le pic inexploré où ils étaient venus habiter. Mais s’il n’y avait pas d’arbre, d’où venait cette feuille aux teintes d’automne ? Un coup de vent la balaya, mais l’Élu savait qu’il n’avait pas rêvé : son inconscience était toujours vide.

Une énième fois, il tenta de projeter de l’énergie de l’autre côté de la fenêtre. Les quelques étincelles qu’il parvint à générer dans son état d’asthénie retombèrent après s’être heurtées contre le verre.

Puisqu’il ne pouvait compter sur la Vie, pouvait-il compter sur la Mort ? Il ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, sa vision avait changé, de même que la couleur de ses yeux — le bleu, gris ; le vert, noir.

Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts d’une sorte de chaux blanche qui paraissait, elle aussi, agir comme une cloche. Mais maintenant, son regard qui corrodait tout distinguait le matériau qui se trouvait dessous : de la pierre. Il ne pouvait pas l’atteindre à travers la peinture, celle-ci résistant à la magie, imperméable aux matières organiques. Mais peut-être pouvait-il trouver une solution d’humain au problème.

* * *

Lorsque Khloro vint lui apporter sa décoction, un peu plus tard, le guérisseur était seul. Eran eut bien du mal à empêcher son soulagement de s’afficher sur son visage expressif. Les mèches devant son torse suffirent à cacher l’idéogramme qui trahissait toutes ses émotions : la Grande Conseillère était la seule qui se permettait de les écarter.

— Votre thé, Astre Sacré.  
L’Élu hocha la tête, obéissant, et saisit la tasse en silence. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, mais cela pouvait passer pour de la faiblesse — Khloro, en tout cas, ne fit rien remarquer.

Portant le thé à ses lèvres, l’adolescent se força à avaler quelques gorgées de ce breuvage infect sous l’œil attentif du guérisseur qui se tenait, comme chaque fois, à portée de bras.

D’un geste maladroit, Eran lâcha subitement la tasse, dont le grès se brisa au sol, répandant du liquide en flaque au pied du lit.  
— Je suis désolé… J’ai les doigts engourdis ; j’ai du mal à tenir des choses ; je me sens comme dans le brouillard…  
Tout était vrai, puisqu’il ne savait pas mentir.

Pour dissimuler le trouble qui s’emparait malgré tout de lui, il se baissa vers le dallage. Il vacilla, alors que la décoction descendait dans son œsophage.  
— Je vais vous aider à ramasser…  
— Pas besoin, Astre Sacré. Je vais m’en charger.  
Le jeune homme avait déjà mis une paume au sol, sur un morceau de céramique.  
— Si, je…  
Il referma le poing et se redressa, chancela, les yeux fermés.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, je…  
Cela aussi, c’était vrai : le thé qu’il avait bu le plongeait rapidement dans le sommeil. Il anticipait de n’avoir que quelques dizaines de seconde avant de sombrer à nouveau. Tant qu’il était encore temps, il se recroquevilla sur le matelas, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les mains entre les deux.

Il entendit Khloro s’accroupir à côté de sa couche pour ramasser les débris de grès avant que l’inconscience ne le happe, comme des lianes qui le ligotaient au sol pour qu’il ne s’envole pas.

* * *

Eran reprit conscience après un temps indéfini — aussi bien pour lui que pour le guérisseur, certainement. Si Khloro connaissait par cœur la dose qu’il lui administrait d’ordinaire et le laps de temps que celle-ci le maintenait dans les limbes, il aurait plus de difficultés à déterminer ce qu’il en était aujourd’hui que l’Élu n’en avait reçu qu’une partie. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui laisserait un battement.

Il dut patienter le temps que les effets sédatifs du thé s’estompent suffisamment pour que ses pensées se réarrangent dans un ordre qui lui permettait de réfléchir, puis de se lever. Enfin, il se mit debout et marcha plus ou moins droit vers une extrémité de la chambre, le morceau de grès toujours à l’abri de sa paume.

Il s’assit contre le mur et y posa les doigts. Mais pas plus que lors de ses tentatives précédentes, la chaux ne fut réceptive à ses pouvoirs. Alors, saisissant fermement le fragment de céramique, il entreprit de rayer la peinture neutralisante de toutes les forces qui subsistaient en lui.

Bientôt, ses efforts payèrent : la pierre grise apparut sur quelques centimètres, puis un espace aussi grand que sa main. Eran posa le morceau de grès taché de sang au sol et détendit ses doigts entaillés par les bords irréguliers. Il plaqua ensuite sa paume sur la roche, les yeux fermés.

Immédiatement, la pierre réagit à l’aura affaiblie. Elle parut gonfler, prendre de l’ampleur sous la chaux qui se craquela en diagonale, de l’endroit où l’Élu était agenouillé jusqu’à la fenêtre au plafond. Des blocs de roche apparurent en surpiqûre du mur, comme des marches.

Rassemblant ses forces, un peu chancelant, Eran y grimpa. Il savait disposer de très peu de temps : l’utilisation de son énergie n’avait pu manquer d’alerter le Conseil, qui devait en guetter la moindre étincelle. Derrière ses talons nus, les blocs se raplatissaient à leur place initiale dans le mur, suivant avec patience chacun de ses pas.

Autour de la vitre, la pierre, exauçant la nouvelle demande de l’Élu, se descella. Le verre chut au sol dans une symphonie de tintements, tandis qu’un vent glacé s’engouffrait dans la pièce. Eran respira pour la première fois depuis… combien de temps ? Étaient-ce des mois ou bien des années ?

Il se hissait sur le toit plat du château au moment où les membres du Conseil entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.  
— Astre Sacré !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l’Élu ignora la Grande Conseillère. Il se borna à se mettre debout, lentement, encerclé par la bise qui jouait avec ses longs cheveux, et à regarder autour de lui.

L’édifice ne se trouvait pas au faîte stérile d’une montagne comme on le lui avait affirmé. Et tant d’oxygène saturait l’air qu’il sentit les muscles de tout son corps se contracter. Une vague de nausée le prit à la gorge ; sa tête le vrilla, et il dut s’agenouiller.

À perte de vue, s’étendaient des arbres au feuillage automnal, certains déjà partiellement dégarnis. Rien d’autre — que des arbres, et il savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une forêt primitive.

L’incompréhension et la désespérance s’abattirent sur lui comme des massues célestes. Tous ces arbres — des milliers, des millions d’arbres d’un bout à l’autre de Kelcidi, et un silence absolu.

La crue de ses larmes inonda son visage, et l’Élu hurla son impuissance à s’en briser la voix.


	8. Vangash

Eran avait beaucoup marché, longtemps, sans savoir où aller.

Et il faisait froid, si froid. Le givre recouvrait l’herbe et brûlait ses pieds nus ; l’air glacé mordait ses épaules sous la maigre protection de ses cheveux.

Il aurait pu demander aux étoiles de l’aider à s’orienter, pu changer le gel en rosée, pu allumer des flammes au bout de ses doigts. Maintenant qu’il était revenu au milieu de la nature, tout était son allié, à lui que l’ensemble des Esprits avaient choisi sans qu’il l’ait réclamé. Il aurait pu se rendre invisible sous le manteau de la nuit, pu prier les buissons de faire pousser des fruits sur leurs branches dégarnies, pu retarder la chute des premiers flocons — mais il ne pouvait pas.

S’il utilisait le moindre de ses pouvoirs, le Conseil le percevrait, le localiserait. Il n’aurait jamais aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé. S’ils l’attrapaient à l’aide d’un filet destructeur de magie, ils l’enfermeraient à nouveau dans une prison aux barreaux plus solides. Il ne saurait pas si les élus avaient survécu. Et sans doute, cette fois, dépérirait-il jusqu’au bout entre les quatre murs.

L’Élu avait perdu tous ses repères : ce qu’il avait toujours connu, ses certitudes volées en éclats. Sa vérité avait été bâtie sur des mensonges ; il avait vécu pendant si longtemps dans une réalité qui n’avait jamais existé.

* * *

L’obscurité était tombée, comme la neige qui fondait le long de ses bras. Eran se demanda si Ikaïa, l'élu de la Nuit, se trouvait encore sur Kelcidi, quelque part. Et Kyriè, l’élue du Ciel ? Les rencontrerait-il ? Aurait-il un jour des réponses ?

Il posa une main transie contre le tronc d’un pin, et son cœur se serra. Comment celui-ci était-il mort là ? Et les autres, tout autour ?

Plus loin, l'Élu manqua de s’effondrer à nouveau. Il lui semblait être revenu à ce réveil cotonneux, cet engourdissement dans lequel on l’avait maintenu durant de longs mois — ou bien des années, il ne savait toujours pas.

Il se sentait si faible, après tout ce temps passé à se flétrir au château.

Et il avait marché si longtemps dans l’automne hivernal, sans croiser personne.

Était-il le dernier ? La pensée, formée de manière fragmentée, congela Eran en dedans.

S’il était le dernier, si —

Derrière un bosquet, une lueur orangée attira enfin les dernières braises de son attention.

Ce ne pouvaient être les Anciens, qu’il avait laissés derrière lui. Alors, il s’avança, attiré comme un papillon inconscient de sa nature nocturne.

* * *

Lorsqu’Eran parut sans prendre garde à ne pas faire craquer ses pas, l’homme à l’entrée de la grotte se détourna de la flambée.

D’un mouvement extrêmement rapide, l'inconnu dégaina de sa ceinture un objet métallique qui luisit dans la lumière du feu, que l’Élu ne reconnut pas.

L'homme était grand, athlétique, avec un visage noble et austère à la fois. Des yeux très clairs, comme des miroirs qui reflétaient les flammes, et des vêtements épais — il ne venait pas de Kelcidi.

Cette réalisation à moitié construite rassura étrangement Eran, dont tout l’esprit était focalisé sur la fuite après n’avoir pas réussi à discerner la tromperie au sein des siens.

L’étranger fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, parla dans la langue de l'île.  
— Tu es…

L’adolescent trébucha jusqu’à lui. Il tomba sur les bras que l’inconnu avait tendus à la hâte après avoir lâché l’objet qu’il tenait.  
— Eran.  
  
Avant de perdre conscience, l’Élu murmura, le visage et le cœur ouverts à celui qui le recueillait :  
— Appelez-moi Eran, s’il vous plaît ; on ne m’a jamais appelé par mon nom…

* * *

Eran se réveilla au crépitement du feu, emballé de fourrures.

Une nouvelle grotte aux murs dessinés d’orange ondoyant — il savait que ce n’était pas le même endroit que le dernier dont il se rappelait.

Adossé à la paroi de pierre, l'étranger était plongé dans un livre.

— Combien de temps est-ce que j’ai dormi ?  
À la question, l’homme leva les yeux vers lui et le contempla en silence, avant de répondre d’une voix égale à l’accent prononcé :  
— Presque une semaine.  
L’Élu eut un murmure d’approbation. Il s’était senti tellement épuisé au sortir du château, comme drainé de toute substance vitale. Il lui semblait qu’après ce long repos, ses forces étaient partiellement revenues.

— De quel côté avons-nous avancé ?  
À nouveau, l’inconnu le considéra sans un mot, comme s’il tentait de déchiffrer le visage de l’adolescent sans réaliser que tout y était déjà inscrit.

Eran crut qu’il ne réagirait pas, mais finalement, il lâcha sur le même ton impénétrable :  
— Vers l’est.  
L’est. Il paraissait que c’était là que lui-même avait été conçu, la Grande Conseillère le lui avait dit. Mais cela ne changeait plus rien aujourd’hui.

Eran s’appuya sur ses coudes. L’une des couvertures glissa, dévoilant son épaule et une partie de son torse. _Perte_. _Chagrin_. _Perte. Chagrin_.

Le regard de l’étranger effleura l’idéogramme qui battait comme le cœur à la mesure des deux émotions qui le déchiquetaient. L’homme détourna cependant la tête, referma son livre, puis se leva pour s’approcher de la flambée qui brûlait à l’entrée de la grotte.

— Quel est votre nom ?  
— Vangash.  
— Moi, je…  
— Eran. Je sais.  
  
Vangash pivota vers lui à temps pour lire le nouveau symbole qui s’imprima sur sa peau. _Reconnaissance_. Cette fois aussi, pourtant, le regard clair s’esquiva tandis que l’Élu demandait encore, s’asseyant tout à fait sur la couche de fortune :  
— D’où venez-vous ?  
— D’une autre île. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie.  
  
Discipliné, Eran se tut, sans cesser de l’observer. L’étranger tournait dans une casserole avec une cuillère en bois, remuait des effluves alléchants à un estomac vide.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ? reprit toutefois l’adolescent de sa voix douce après quelques minutes de silence.  
Vangash ne leva pas les yeux de sa préparation, mais il lui répondit tout de même :  
— Pour explorer.  
— Est-ce qu’il y en a d’autres ? insista Eran. Des gens d’ailleurs qui explorent Kelcidi ?  
Chaque question était suivie d’un temps de vide, comme si l’étranger la processait ou réfléchissait à comment répliquer.  
— Oui.

— Est-ce que durant votre exploration… Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s’est passé ici ?  
Vangash cessa de mélanger le repas, puis hocha la tête.  
— Oui.  
Il pivota sur les talons de ses bottes pour faire à nouveau face à l’Élu, altier, sévère, insondable.  
— Une armée venue d’ailleurs a nettoyé l’île.  
Perdu, Eran le dévisagea sans comprendre.  
— Une armée ? Nettoyé ?  
— Ils ont exterminé tous les gens qu’ils ont pu trouver.

L’Élu ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot, mais des gouttes tombèrent de ses yeux sans préavis. Il le savait à ces forêts immenses, ce qui n’empêcha pas la confirmation de l’atteindre une deuxième fois avec la même acuité. _Tristesse. Impuissance. Désespoir. Chagrin. Impuissance. Perte. Chagrin. Honte. Culpabilité. Désespoir. Impuissance. Douleur. Perte. Culpabilité. Impuissance. Chagrin_. Les émotions qui se succédaient en superposition de ses côtes se transformaient cette fois plus vite que des respirations, contraste saisissant avec son visage baigné de larmes, défait jusqu’au dernier point, mais immobile.

Vangash se leva d’un mouvement abrupt. Il fouilla dans un sac posé au sol et en sortit un pull en laine, sans doute bien trop grand pour l’adolescent, qu’il lui tendit quand même.  
— Mets ça.  
L’expression d’Eran se mua en surprise.  
— Mais alors, vous ne pourrez plus lire ce que je ressens ?  
Après son habituelle minute de mutisme assorti d’un regard scrutateur, l'étranger imposa le vêtement dans les mains du jeune homme.  
— Eh bien, ce n’est pas grave. Tu me le diras si tu veux.

Vangash retourna à sa casserole, y agita la cuillère une dernière fois avant de saisir une gamelle. Le pull pressé d’un poing contre sa poitrine, Eran, qui ne quittait pas l’autre des yeux, chercha encore à comprendre :  
— Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne vous dise pas tout ?  
— Non. Garde tes secrets.  
  
L’Élu essuya ses joues d’un revers de main, l’air déstabilisé par tant de nouveautés.  
— Je ne crois pas que j’aie de secrets. Je crois que les autres savent tout de moi.  
— Pas moi.  
  
Vangash lui présenta la gamelle en fer, remplie d’une appétissante bouillie fumant.  
— Et je préfère. Tu choisiras les choses que tu me diras. Elles n’en auront que plus de prix.


	9. Avant, sur Naran

_Sukbutaar, Naran, un an auparavant_

De son fauteuil, légèrement en avant de celui de son premier ministre, qui lui-même précédait les sièges des autres ministres, l’Empereur hocha la tête face à ses chefs de guerre préférés. Il les avait réunis ce matin-là pour leur faire part d’un projet d’importance, qu’il nourrissait en son cœur depuis des années et préparait avec son gouvernement depuis des mois. L’horloge tournait et l’heure pressait, à présent, de le mettre à exécution.  
  
— Tous, vous connaissez la dernière phrase du Mur de Dieu, celle que j’y ai inscrite moi-même le jour de mon couronnement. Dans la belle et fière Naran, elle est appliquée par chacun ; nous y veillons au quotidien. Mais il existe une île qui la défie encore et encore au profit de principes absurdes et impies, qui sont une insulte aux créations de Dieu.   
Tout en maintenant les haut gradés de ses armées sous la pression de son regard d’aigle, l’Empereur tapota son accoudoir du bout des doigts.

Rien qu’évoquer Kelcidi faisait grimper son agacement. Aucun des hommes debout devant lui n’avait toutefois bronché à sa tirade — ils étaient rodés à tout et entraînés à demeurer impassible en toute circonstance.

— Je veux qu’il ne reste plus un seul de ces traîtres pour voler de l’oxygène à notre précieux monde. Peu m’importe combien de soldats et de poudre il faut. Le budget est illimité, en argent comme en hommes.  
Plusieurs sièges derrière lui, Jinyasalm, le ministre des Finances, acquiesça, tandis que l’irritation qui brûlait en lui à la pensée de l'autre île colorait le visage de l’Empereur de rouge.  
— Plus un seul — même _un_ serait un échec.  
Les militaires approuvèrent en silence tout en enregistrant l’objectif de leur dirigeant suprême, énoncé de ce ton qui n’admettait pas la moindre contradiction.

L’Empereur toussa dans son coude ; ses yeux décolorés se plissèrent.  
— Parmi eux, vivent des monstres. Des êtres qui ont apparemment des pouvoirs qui ne devraient pas exister. Ils doivent être capturés et ramenés sur Naran pour les analyser et en tirer profit.  
— N’est-ce pas une fable, Sainteté Suprême ? s’enquit prudemment le général de la Marine. Une histoire inventée pour dissuader les autres nations de s’aventurer sur Kelcidi ?  
À la question, l’Empereur serra le poing sur l’accoudoir.  
— Non. Nos recherches le montrent. Ceux qui peuvent être capturés doivent l’être. Ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, exterminés comme les autres. Si nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser pour la grandeur de Naran, ils n’ont aucune raison d’être.  
  
Fedgyeni, le premier ministre en fonction, se leva de son siège, un feuillet entre les mains, et fit un pas en avant.  
— Les habitants de Kelcidi n’ont aucune façon de se défendre contre nous, à l’exception de ceux que l’on appelle les « élus », qui tirent visiblement des pouvoirs particuliers de la nature, chacun le sien. Si nos renseignements sont exacts, certains de ces pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles pour les cultures, par exemple.

Le colonel de l’armée de Terre hésita, mais demanda quand même en regardant l’Empereur :  
— Excusez-moi, Sainteté Suprême, mais ne risquerions-nous pas la colère de Dieu si nous les employions ici alors qu’ils vont contre Lui ? Et la désapprobation du peuple en sus ?  
À côté du fauteuil à présent vide de Fedgyeni, le ministre des Communications se mit debout à son tour.  
— C’est à Dieu, au travers du représentant qu’Il a choisi dans notre monde, de voir si cela Lui pose problème. Et Son représentant, notre Sainteté Suprême bien-aimé, vient de vous ordonner de les capturer.  
La voix d’Altanbayaar ne se déparait jamais de son calme — il n’avait pas besoin de colère pour être écouté.  
— Quant au peuple, c’est mon travail, pas le vôtre. Contentez-vous de nous les ramener.

Avec un signe de tête à l’attention de l’autre ministre, Fedgyeni reprit de son ton tranquille, tandis que l’Empereur resserrait son regard sur le colonel :  
— Certains ont, paraît-il, des pouvoirs de guérisseur. C’est quelque chose que nous devons tenter là où la médecine, hélas, échoue.  
Le major du Batuukaan, la branche d’élite de l’armée, s’agenouilla sur-le-champ devant l’Empereur.  
— Tout pour prolonger la vie de Sa Sainteté Suprême.  
Le dirigeant de Naran eut un petit sourire, alors que les autres militaires imitaient prestement leur collègue : ce n’était pas pour rien que celui-ci était l’un de ses préférés.

— Il existe également un « super élu », qui combine tous les pouvoirs des autres en lui. Il n’est pas question de le tuer : c’est lui, surtout, qu’il faut ramener, poursuivit le premier ministre. Il sera certainement mieux caché que les autres, et il est également plus puissant. Il est probable que ce soit là la tâche la plus compliquée de cette entreprise.  
Le commandant interarmées releva le buste et ses yeux clairs.  
— Je m’en charge, Sainteté Suprême. Je dirigerai l’opération de nettoyage sur Kelcidi et vous ramènerai ce super élu. Je ne rentrerai pas sans l'avoir accompli, sur ma vie.  
L’Empereur eut un mouvement de tête satisfait.  
— Je sais que tu remplis toujours fidèlement tes missions, Vangash. 


	10. Valis

Valis s’était échoué sur la berge devant chez Xhel comme un bateau naufragé.

Lorsque l'élu de la Mort était sorti dans le brouillard du matin, la mousse gorgée d’eau sous ses pieds lui avait indiqué que la rivière avait encore monté. S’il pleuvait à nouveau, elle lécherait bientôt le pilotis de son abri.

Il avait poussé jusqu’à la rive, si proche à présent. C’était là qu’il avait trouvé le corps inanimé, pris dans les branches du saule qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il lui était habituellement difficile, au premier coup d’œil, de déterminer s’il avait affaire à des cadavres ou s’il restait un espoir de les sauver. Il les voyait tous déliquescents, morts ou vivants. Ces derniers temps, on ne trouvait toutefois que des arbres par milliers sur Kelcidi. Mais ce jour-là, les lianes avaient emprisonné une rareté : un être humain intact, dont les os étaient couverts de peau pâle, les orbites de paupières fermées bordées de cils pas encore tombés.

Un long moment, Xhel était resté pétrifié, à ne faire que le regarder. Il ne savait pas que c’était possible. Depuis près de trente ans, lui qui ne pouvait pas mourir vivait en permanence dans un monde où tout était décédé. Aucun n’y échappait : le filtre de son regard n’épargnait rien d’organique, ni personne. Pourtant, devant lui, se trouvait l’impensable exception.

La première stupeur avait ensuite été remplacée par la crainte : et si l'inconnu était intact, mais mort ? S’il était trop tard, s’il avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle ? Si l’existence jouait la carte d’une autre cruauté, reprenant immédiatement ce miracle après l’avoir donné ? Xhel avait donc trébuché jusqu’à la berge, les mains tendues, les doigts tremblants — la gorge de l’inconnu palpitait doucement sous le sang, ou les longues mèches de cheveux rouges qui s’y mélangeaient. _Merci à tous les Esprits._

Avec d’infinies précautions, comme s’il avait déterré un trésor, Xhel avait arraché le corps inconscient et glacé à la rivière en le soulevant dans ses bras. Il l’avait ramené dans son abri, dans lequel un feu joyeux chassait l’humidité et donnait l’illusion d’un foyer. Après l’avoir étendu sur son propre lit — le seul —, il l’avait déshabillé, lavé, soigné, veillé, avec l’amour d’un coup de foudre. Et, enfin, l’autre s’était réveillé, posant sur Xhel des yeux de cendre, consumés jusqu’au néant.

Pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines, l’inconnu n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Il ne semblait pas entendre les questions, qui le frôlaient seulement. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, et pas uniquement car ses blessures et fractures l’obligeaient à l’immobilité. Il était dans la pièce sans l’être vraiment, là et absent en même temps.

Xhel avait renoncé aux interrogations : il se contenait de prendre soin de ce cadeau inattendu avec chaque instant plus de dévouement. L’autre lui tenait également compagnie, en silence, et cela changeait tout par rapport au silence d’avant, celui du vrai dépouillement, lorsqu’il était seul entre les murs de planches.

* * *

La rivière avait continué sa crue et elle clapotait à présent sous les fenêtres de l’habitation. Le brouillard cachait les feuilles des arbres qui effleuraient l’eau. Il fallait emprunter le radeau pour aller chercher à manger, et revenir les bras chargés, le cœur béant — si l’inconnu était parti ? Mais il était resté, même après que ses os s’étaient ressoudés.

* * *

La rivière avait regagné son lit, le soleil perçait à nouveau entre les branches, l’herbe s’était asséchée, permettant quelques pas dehors sur des jambes encore un peu vacillantes. Un bras sous celui de son protégé, Xhel s’assurait de la stabilité du terrain avant que le premier n’y pose le pied.

À l’extérieur, ils respiraient tous les deux l’air sursaturé d’oxygène, dans lequel la mort injectait insolemment la vie. Ils ne rencontraient jamais personne — il ne restait plus personne. Seul le bruissement des feuilles et les pépiements des oiseaux qui avaient fini par revenir habiter l’immense forêt agrémentaient le calme implacable de ces lieux en ruines.

* * *

Un matin, au retour de la promenade, alors qu’il s’asseyait dans l’ombre du jardin, l’autre homme avait soudain tourné vers Xhel son visage inexpressif.  
— Je m’appelle Valis.  
Dans sa voix sans mélodie, perçait néanmoins l’accent léger des gens du sud, où l’on ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre par les inondations du printemps. Il s’était perdu si loin de son clan.

Xhel ne sut pas pourquoi. Ni d’où exactement Valis venait, ce qui l’avait amené dans cette contrée — la fuite ? —, ou même qui il était avant. Valis ne parla pas du passé, ni de lui-même, ni de rien. Mais il resta, et Xhel ne demandait que cela.

Et quand Yaldi et son peloton de soldats en exploration les trouva et décida d’amener Xhel et son étrange pouvoir au roi Afshan, sur une île voisine appelée Harjiba, Valis suivit.


	11. Valis (2)




End file.
